


Umi Wasn't Jealous

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Another random KotoUmi fluff.Cross-posted on FF.net
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Umi Wasn't Jealous

To say Umi was jealous was a complete and utter lie.

She totally wasn't giving the fluffy white alpaca a nasty look for taking Kotori's attention. She totally wasn't snarling at the brown alpaca who was snarling at Kotori. And she totally wasn't thinking she should have brought her bow and arrows to shoot the alpacas away from Kotori.

So for someone to say that she was jealous was totally lying.

"Are these things really cute, Kotori?" Umi asked as she squinted her eyes at the brown alpaca who snarled at her in return. If this was past Umi she surely would have backed away from the alpaca but she has changed now, there's no way an animal can intimidate her.

Kotori looked up from her crouched position, her hands gently stroking the white alpaca's fur, "they do! They're so fluffy that it reminds of my favorite pillow! Ah, I wish I can have a pet alpaca!"

"No!" Umi screamed at Kotori's suggestion and that's because alpacas are hard to take care of and totally not because she fears that Kotori wouldn't cuddle with her anymore.

Umi's face flushed when she realized how loud she answered and the two stared at each other for a good minute before a smile cracked on Kotori's face.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori stood up from her spot as she took a step forward, and of course, Umi had to step back, "...are you perhaps, jealous?"

"J-jealous? Me? I would never!" Umi exclaimed, turning her face away because of how close Kotori was and not because she was afraid she'd be caught lying.

"Oh, Umi-chan, you don't have to be jealous," Kotori exclaimed as she wrapped Umi in a tight hug, "because Kotori loves Umi-chan and only Umi-chan!"

"More than alpacas?"

"Yep!"

"More than your favorite pillow?"

There was a short pause and Umi feared that she might have overstepped her boundaries a little bit but she saw Kotori bobbed her head up and down, "Yep!"

"Now Umi-chan, how about we have a sleepover at my house tonight?" Kotori pulled back and Umi forced the lump forming on her throat when she saw the look Kotori was giving her.

"K-Kotori...?"

"don't worry Umi-chan I'll give you tons of attention that you won't be able to sleep tonight."

With a wink, Kotori Minami walked away, leaving a furiously blushing and close to fainting Umi Sonoda.

\-----

Omake:

"Um Kotori?"

"Yes Umi-chan?"

"Why are you stroking my hair for the past two hours?"

"Eh, this isn't what you wanted Umi-chan? Are you perhaps thinking about something else when I said I won't let you sleep for tonight?"

"No! I-I... nevermind, please don't stop."

"Okay Umi-chan. Ah, you're so cute! I love you so much!"

"I-I... l-love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Another KotoUmi fluff I thought on a whim. Now I just need to write jealous Kotori and everything would be perfect.


End file.
